Determine acid-base transporters in duodenal enterocytes of healthy human volunteers. Determine if a direct defect is present in acid-base transport and regulation of phi in duodenal epithelia of patients with duodenal ulcer disease, and to study the effect of eradication of H. pylori on acid-base transport mechanisms in duodenal epithelia of patients with duodenal ulcer disease.